The Green Eyed Monster and Me
by Hiddle-me-This
Summary: Rated M! LokixReader - hardcore, smutty fanfic set after Thor/DW and Avengers... "You were born to be a slave." We've all wondered what it would be like to be overpowered by our favourite God, Loki. Now here's your chance! You awake on a warehouse floor bound, gagged and blindfolded... Will you succumb mortal? -COMPLETE-


**Author's Note:** Hello guys! Sorry about the lack of contact and lack of uploads. I've been on Holiday! It was amazing thanks for asking! Sun, Sea, Sex and Sangria - Typical Brit abroad! Whilst I was on holiday I started to feel bad about abandoning you all, so in my free time, I wrote you guys a lovely little oneshot to make up for it! Please have fun, reviews make me happy :) and favourites make me feel like this isn't a waste time!

I for one get quite turned on by the idea of being Loki's slave. Don't you? This story is one I've been thinking of for a while. so, without further adieu - I really hope you enjoy being overpowered by the one and only _Loki!_

Rated **M** for language and very graphic content of a violent and sexual nature.

* * *

><p>You wake up, your head is pounding and your ears are ringing, you try to open your eyes but all you can see is darkness. Panic sets in and you begin to struggle around frantically, but it's no use, your arms are bound together so tightly behind your back that moving your hands burns your wrist. Your legs don't seem to be tied up but there is no way you'd manage to stand in this state, you feel so weak. You go to shout out for help but a bar gag in your mouth stops you and all you can taste blood and metal, it's overpowering and enough to make you want to be sick. Silent hot tears roll down your cheek, you have absolutely no memory of what happened or how you ended up in such a terrible situation. Breathing becomes harder and your chest tightens as your mind races through a thousand thoughts in anticipation of what will come next. You've read this kind of thing in the papers and watched all the horror movies, they never turned out well. You think of your friends and family - What happened? How long have you been here? Are they worried? Do they even know you're gone? Thinking of never seeing them again terrifies you more than you'd ever thought possible and you cry even harder.<p>

Hours seem to pass as you sob hard until finally you are just heaving, your eyes are dry and you don't seem to have the energy to care any more. Your breathing slows to dull, shallow sighs. Thinking becomes more clear as the initial shock fades, you try to feel around with your legs for anything to release you - it's no use. All that is around you is a cold stone floor. Just then you hear a door open and voices, they are hushed and too far away to make out anything they are saying. It sounds like two men chatting but you can't exactly be sure, there is some muffled laughter from one of them. Anger bubbles inside you, how can they be laughing when you are tied up in the same room? They probably don't know you're awake but perhaps that's for the best.

Footsteps sound across the stone floor, they are getting closer, someone is coming your way. You try hard to remain completely still, your heart pounds in your chest out of fear and your whole body is tense. Someone pokes you a few times with their foot. "conscious but pretending not to be." A silky voice says matter-of-factly. "The dress fits her beautifully, did I not say? The gold and black lace really suits her."

Some one pulls you up onto your knees, you try to resist but he is too strong. They lift the black hood that had been over your head, the thing that had obstructed your vision. Artificial lights blind you and it takes a while for you to adjust to it, once your eyes manage to focus you see a man's head about an inch from yours. He has a thin face with long black wavy hair and the most shocking emerald-green eyes. He is before you, crouched down so he can look you in the eye. You recognise him instantly; The Alien from Asgard, The mighty Thor's brother - Loki. He'd tried to enslave the human race but was stopped by The avengers, they had fought him _barely_ in New York not too long ago. Pictures of him were everywhere... he was thought dead recently however no one found a body. The Asgardian's believed he may have come to Earth as he knows it well. They had commissioned posters captioned with 'If you see this man do not try to approach him, he is extremely dangerous.' and now you were trapped in a room with him, completely helpless.

You look around frantically but it would appear you are in a large, grimy warehouse of some kind with absolutely no defining qualities or features. You could be anywhere in the world and you would have no idea. The room smells like rain and damp but from what you can see it is completely empty apart from the odd cardboard box and bits of polystyrene packaging.

"Now I'm going to remove this little bar from your mouth - nod if you understand." He says calmly. You nod slowly, anything to get rid of this foul taste. "Please do not scream mortal." He smiles, hand on the release clasp at the back of your head. "Not for fear of being heard - trust me this room is fully sound proof... Just because I cannot stand the sound and it is not my plan to hurt you any more than necessary." He opens it and you cough and splutter. You look at the floor in front of you, there is quite a bit of blood, you spit the last of it out.

"Very good. Get it all out." Loki says as he turns and gestures to the other man behind him, you can't see his face because he is wearing a plain white mask, they are both wearing suits, however 'the other' didn't have a tie. Loki seemed more formal and was wearing one that was striped with green and gold. 'The other' walks towards you both and hands Loki a plastic cup of water. He presses it to your lips. "Here mortal drink, it will help." You drink it reluctantly but he is right, the water is cool and soothes your dry throat, probably caused by all the retching on the gag and the taste of blood earlier.

"I guess you'd like to know why you are here?" Loki says looking deep into your eyes, it feels like he could peer into the depths of your very soul. A cold chill runs over your whole body and you shuffle uncomfortably. Out of pure anger and spite you decide here and now to refuse to talk to your captor at all. To not give him the satisfaction, you just glare back at him. He laughs slightly. "A feisty one. Oh I think I am going to like you." He pushes his hair back behind his ears, out the way of his face. "Allow me to explain anyway; See, I've been in hiding here, as you can tell it has no true home comforts and I've been feeling somewhat lonesome with only Mr. White here for company." The man in the mask waved silently. "So my dear, I've been out scouting the streets... and that's when I noticed you. Walking alone on a cold night, wrapped up all warm, with your headphones in your ears... the music on full blast. I could tell you were shy, a little awkward perhaps. You looked straight on the whole time and if someone passed you by your gaze shifted to the floor, away from them. I knew you were perfect, just the companion I'd craved. Like I, you had an air about you of feeling second best to everyone. Feeling like you had something to prove to loved ones. Feeling unworthy of anyone's love. Feeling unsure of what you are doing in this life... why you are here. You're so insecure and hateful of yourself."

You gulp and then freeze in panic. How could he know so much about you, your personality, your thoughts and inner most feelings? All just from just watching you walk down the street. How? How could such a notorious killer have such deep empathy? You look at the floor defiantly avoiding eye contact, can't let him see he is right. Can't let him know he is getting to you.

It didn't help and he reads you like a book. "I know you mortal. I know how you feel. Do you know why? It's because I feel it too." He reaches forward and places a cold hand over your heart, you flinch, squeezing your eyes shut. "You feel it all deep in here. Like a disease eating away at all you are." He removes his hand and places it under your chin, tilting your head up to look at him, his deep green eyes are sympathetic and his voice is almost a whisper. "I can make those feelings disappear, make you forget everything that's ever hurt you. Make you forget anyone who has made you feel wrong for being you. Make you feel sure of yourself - even happy." You look over his face, he seems so oddly sincere given the situation. You almost start to forget - you start to believe him, his touch feels comforting and so familiar. Then you feel the rope eating into your wrist and it brings you thudding back into reality. You know what he is capable of, you've seen it all on the news, what he did to all of those innocent people. He is highly manipulative and it's a skill he has clearly perfected.

You don't know quite why but realising he was a monster hurts you. Everything he just said is all you've wanted - for someone to take the pain away. Angry, you spit at him, but his reactions are faster than any living thing you've come into contact with. Almost as if he had processed your thoughts before you'd had time to even think them. He vanishes in front of your eyes, disappearing and reappearing right behind you. Your reactions, sadly are no match for his and just has you feel him behind you, the metal bar gag is back in your mouth. You can't hold it and and tears flood down your cheeks, Loki comes round to stand in front of you, he pauses for a moment and then bends to your level. Suddenly and without warning he grabs your face roughly in his hands. His skin had reddened slightly and he is shouting furiously. "Did your mother never teach you how vile spitting is?" his grip on your jaw tightens, the pain is immense, he doesn't look muscular but he is overwhelmingly strong. Perhaps you knew less about what he was capable of than you'd thought. "If there is one single thing I will not tolerate - it is spitting!" He screams, shaking you slightly. You must of really hit a button and it is one you will never dare press again.

He releases his grip on you, his face returns to it's original pale colour. Loki lets out a long deep sigh and then sits cross legged on the floor in front of you. "Do you see what you made me do mortal?" His voice is now calm. "That was just a mere taster of what will happen to you if you do not behave yourself. I think you have no true idea of my power. I am a God! I have seen and done things that you could simply not comprehend." He laughs loudly, it echoes and bounces off the walls. "Now I tried to be reasonable with you, to do this the easy way but it looks like we have to go over a few rules here. You belong to me. You may not leave. You are my play thing now. A present Mr. White bought back for me once I told him all about you." He strokes your face with his thumb. "Oh that reminds me, by the way how is your head?" You wince and screw up your face. "Painful? Let me take a look." Loki towers above you as he leans over to get a close look. "Bruised most definitely but nothing serious." He kisses your wound softly. You really can't work him out at all, he moods flicked at whim, the only visible emotion he showed was anger. "I told Mr. White to be careful of you and this is what he does?"

He gestures Mr. White over to you, he does as he is bid and stands about a foot away. "We'll make this even." Loki smiles down at you with a wide mouth before turning back to his henchman. "Hand!" Loki shouts his tone of voice changing in an instant. Mr. White holds his hand straight out obediently and makes not a single sound as Loki breaks all of his fingers backwards in one violent crack. An audible scream exits your lips through the gag, Mr. White just leaves and it's now the two of you. "Do you see what I will do for you? Nothing will hurt you ever again, you have my word. Soon enough the rules will not feel like rules and you'll stay because you want to. I understand you and you will surely understand me in time. You just need to be trained." He pulls you up onto your feet and leads you into a door behind you.

You step shakily into the room, your legs haven't regained their strength and still feel like jelly. However your mobility is eased by Loki as he grips on to you, steadying your foot steps, guiding you. You look around the room - it isn't much, but it's a bedroom in the sense there was a double bed and some cabinets. Unlike the warehouse, the bed looked brand new and clean, with what appeared to be fresh sheets. The bedding was a rich and deep green but it didn't hold a candle to the brilliant colours of Loki's eyes. There were no artificial strip lights in here, instead the place was littered with tea lights and exotic flowers. He lay down on the bed, patting it for you to come over but you remain standing. "I think you've learnt your lesson from earlier." He says raising an eyebrow. You knew he meant if you didn't join him, that he'd deal out another punishment. Better to do it the easy way, it meant less pain. So you sit bolt upright next to him about in line with his hip and face the door. "Good girl." He purrs unclasping your gag and tossing it aside. "Do you feel like you want to talk to me yet?" You squeeze your eyes shut to try and stop a tear from falling and shake your head. "That's okay, you'll warm up. I prefer the quiet ones anyway." He massages your lower back with one hand gently and you shudder.

He sits up, his palm still rested just above your ass but now unmoving and he whispers into your ear. "I am going to break you mortal." Your breath hitches suddenly, he smiles and presses his lips on your earlobe. "And you will succumb to me." Goosebumps prickle up and down your arms and legs. He slithers around to the front of you and pushes you into lying down. You just go with it, too numb now to fight. He sits on top of your legs, not putting down his full weight but enough to stop you from moving an inch. He removes his suit jacket, unbuttons his sleeves and rolls them above his elbows. "You look nervous." He says leaning into you, he speaks quietly so that you listen, the tips of your noses now touching, he's cold - colder than any person should be.

"You're scared of what I am going to do next, aren't you?" You can feel his breath on your mouth as he speaks. "I believe there is no need for explanation, so I won't insult you. You've known what was going to happen since you woke up. Every girl would be fearful. Rightly so, I'm afraid." And he was correct you knew he'd rape you, likely even kill you when he is finished. You always expect a rapist to be some guy who dragged you down an alley. Not a God from another planet who doubled as a war criminal. Certainly not such an intelligent, articulate and sensitive creature. "But I'll be a gentleman - I assure you. In fact where I come from I was a Prince." He paused and sat back up, his piercing green eyes running across your skin. "Can I trust you enough to unbind your hands?"

You nod and he helps you to sit up, you're at eye level with his chin. He leans over you to reach the ropes, as he does your pushed in close into his shirt. He smells sweet, a hint of vanilla? It's subtle and faint but it's there. You breathe it in deeply as his long raven hair brushes against your cheeks, tickling you. He unravels the rope, freeing you, you put your arms in front of you to look at your wrists. They have chaffed and burned, making them sore and red. You rub them tentatively, it's raw as hell. He takes both of your hands into his and kisses your wounds lightly all the way around. "We'll have no need for these if you can behave." he smiles placing the ropes to the side of him before pushing you back down to lie before him. "But I know you will behave mortal."

You can't stop yourself from watching as he undoes his striped tie and unbuttons his shirt down to his chest. He's good looking and there is no denying it, every movement he makes is so graceful and filled with purpose. It's hard to get your head around it. This Loki, this alien and destroyer who kidnapped you, hurt you and plans to rape you... how could you find him so attractive? You try to not think it. It makes it easier, hating him and being angry makes you feel more in control, if only in a small way. He strokes your shoulders, maintaining eye contact with you the whole time. You feel afraid at his ice cold touch and whimper as he slides down the spaghetti straps of the golden dress he put you in, exposing your bare breasts. "You're beautiful, did you know?" You cover them with your hands and stare blankly back at him, just on the verge of tears.

"I asked Mr. White to dress you. I told him to be very respectful and not touch you. I would've done it myself but I wanted to have a surprise. To unwrap you like a present." Loki murmurs, placing your arms above your head, removing your hands and replacing them with his own, caressing your boobs in small circles simultaneously. Every so often he moves his thumb over each of your nipples, rubbing them steadily, his eyes unmoving from yours. You feel small shock waves flow from your areola, across your stomach and down into your vagina. Your nipples harden due to the sensation of having someone else touch them, he seems to like this and begins to concentrate more fully on them. "Are you okay?" He asks biting a small piece of his lip. You nod your head a little, you don't want him to think that you enjoy it but you're okay and you don't much like the idea of being hurt again. "I'll start off slow."

He ruffles his dark hair, letting it fall free and wild. He looks almost human, vulnerable and approachable. He presses his mouth on to yours, you try to tense your lips but something about it just feels oddly right. You fold and let him in. He explores your mouth taking his time, moving his tongue slowly across yours. He cups your face with one hand and rubs your cheek softly. For a brief moment in time you forget where you are, butterflies flood into your stomach and you begin to move your tongue back in rhythm with his. His mouth is a lot warmer than his exterior and he tastes like sweet fruits. "I knew you'd come around." He smirks, licking your cheek. He kisses your forehead and moves down to your nose, then your chin... he bites the side of your neck playfully. Then his lips fall onto your sternum, you suck your breath in - he feels so good. He waits there for a while, the pause is complete torture but before long he moves onto your left nipple taking it into his mouth. It's all the more thrilling from the anticipation and you bite your bottom lip, stopping any moans from seeping out. You look down at him and see that he is already looking at you, watching for your reaction.

He moves down to sit at the bottom of the bed and pulls the dress you are wearing off of you. You notice you've been dressed in very tasteful black French lace underwear. Loki is silent as his eyes move across your body looking you up and down, drinking in every inch of you. He pushes your thighs apart and runs his index finger casually across the front of your panties. You didn't expect it and it your body shudders, making Loki smile and let out a small laugh. "Well... simpler than I'd first thought." he jests. "Come on, you seriously are not going to speak to me?" You stare back at him defiantly - silence is your armour it protects you, Loki pulls a face but he doesn't pursue it any further. Instead he pushes your underwear to the side and enters you deep with his middle finger, you let out a moan. He removes his finger and looks at it with a wide grin. "You're so wet for me mortal."

Loki rips the lace panties from your hips powerfully in one animalistic swoop and then gets off the bed. He unbuttons the remainder of his shirt and tears it off his body, he is a slim build but very well toned - perfect even. He unclips his belt buckle and takes off his suit trousers, stood before you in just a tight pair of black boxer shorts. "Come to the edge of the bed." He whispers. It takes a moment to register as you lie there confused, fully naked and fixated upon your captor. You move to the edge of the bed on all fours cautiously, you look over his flat stomach, up across a faint line of dark hair leading up to his navel. He removes his hardened penis from his boxers and fondles it a little bit before pressing it to your lips. You look up at him pleadingly, you feel slightly humiliated but Loki just shakes his head. "Do not do this mortal. You know why you are here and you will obey me. _You were born to be a slave. _Please, for your own sake, do not make this difficult." Another tear squeezes from your eye, you didn't think you had any left.

Loki has an impressively large cock, the biggest you've seen in person. You grasp onto his shaft and put the head into your mouth, he sighs and moves your hair from your face so he can see you properly. He keeps his hand on your head twirling your hair between his fingers gently. You pump your hand just at the base of his cock, whilst your head moves up and down. You flick your tongue across it as you suck but you don't let your mouth go further than the ridge that connects the tip to the rest of it. You can hear Loki as he sighs with pleasure, his fingers twisting in your hair more erratically now. He holds your head tightly and starts moving himself in and out of your mouth faster and more rhythmically than you'd been doing. He pushes his penis deep in to the back of your throat, it makes you gag as his member twitches. He pulls it out and holds it in his hand, his head tilted back. "Fuck." he breathes._  
><em>

Loki takes off his boxers and tosses them to the side, your eyes wander down to his cock and you watch as it throbs. He climbs onto to bed, pulling you on top of him and holds you close, his skin is still so cold. Your stomachs touch, you get butterflies again and all of your hairs stand on end. He shuffles his head around on the pillows getting more comfortable, propping himself up on one elbow. His eyes seem to fall on every part of your body that makes you insecure, like he knows. "I could look upon you for an eternity." he says in a calm voice, you stare at his lips as he speaks. You can feel yourself being drawn into him, much to your dismay. You think back to the fact he has taken you and tied you up. Especially what had happened in the other room. You remember you are not dealing with a man but a God with great power - great power and a short fuse. You think of how easily he had snapped his own henchmen's fingers and all the awful things he did to all those innocent people. It doesn't matter, as much as it should, it doesn't. Loki is like morphine, everything is numb and all you can feel is his effects.

He rolls over, pulling you underneath him and then perches himself between your legs. "There is no polite way of saying it, so I just will." Loki pouts whilst caressing your inner thighs. "I'm going to fuck you now Mortal." Worry grips you and you shake all over as he spreads your legs apart. He leans over you, using one hand to support himself and the other to steady his cock's entry, he pushes himself fully inside you. He feels amazing and completely fills you. You both moan as he moves his pelvis, thrusting himself in and out of you at a moderate pace. You look at him, his face contorting as candle light flickers over him, his wavy raven hair messy and untamed. You grip on to his hips, your finger nails leave small indents on his butt as he kisses you between your collective groans. "Turn over." He mumbles into your mouth.

You do as your told instantly, in the hypnotic trance of sexual pleasure. He rubs your clitoris from behind with his thumb, you almost orgasm there and then. You moan loudly and he thrusts his pulsating dick deep into your pussy and you can't help but squeal. "Do you like that mortal?" he hisses "Do you like my cock inside you?" He pushes himself in and out of you faster, deeper and much harder than before, you pant as you take his whole length. Loki places a hand on your lower back and puts his weight into it, at the same time he takes a hand full of your hair and pulls down hard. It makes your back arch inwards, it's painful due to the bruise on your head but right now anything goes. In the present, all that mattered was the two of your bodies crashing into each other. A few more strokes of Loki is enough to make you orgasm hard. It feels like an internal explosion that ripples through all of your nerves, your muscles clench and unclench over Loki's stiff penis beyond your control. He leans over and you can hear the grin in his voice as he whispers into your ear. "You've come so much, you're dripping."

He holds on to your waist lightly, moving in and out of you slowly whilst maintaining his depth. You can feel his eyes running over you and you claw at the sheets, more sensitive now. You quiver as you listen for his little soft moans, you like hearing them. His thrust becomes more rhythmic and you feel his cock throb and twitch inside you. He tightens his grip on you as you feel his hot load spilling, shooting into you and filling you up. His breathing is laboured as his whole body quakes, his groans now less soft. Loki remains there completely still for a few moments before pulling out and flopping next to you on the bed. You lie flat and turn to face him, his eyes are closed and his chest is moving up and down rapidly. Almost as if he can feel your gaze, he breaks the perfect silence by speaking to you. "I may not of got you to speak to me mortal... but I certainly got you to scream."

You lay there for a while, unable to turn away from him and you realise then that you've fallen for him. Every part of him; his good looks, that certain charm that comes with an arrogant intelligence, even the evil he has committed because it made him so forbidden. Most of all though you had fallen for how he had kept his promise. Being with him had made you feel special, it had made you forget everything that had ever worried you, made you feel invisible or hurt you. Even made you feel happy. Then, even with his eyes closed Loki seemed to know what you're thinking. "So do I need to tie you up over night or?..."

You look at him and smile. "I'll stay." You squeak, your voice hoarse from lack of use.

Loki's eyes snapped open in disbelief. "It talks." He smirks. "So Mortal, you got a name?"


End file.
